User talk:Marshywillow/Archive 2
Welcome Message Hiya, Marsh! I was wondering if we should replace the Welcome Message with something new? It's completely fine as it is right now, but maybe we could, idk, 'spice it up' a bit? (it's almost 1am i'm tired so please excuse the bad use of words) It could maybe be something like this (in any colour): I'm not sure, it's just an idea! x 4 April, 2019 Not a bad idea! Why not? I changed it before actually but meh, it's gotten kind of old. How do you change it again? It's been a while since I did it. Unless you wanna do it- idk? If not I'll just do it in the morning haha Also I know the feeling. I'm also pretty tired too- even though I did nothing all day lol 00:57, 4 April 2019 (UTC) Yeah. No worries, I can do it. (I was running around all day and super competitively playing Mario Kart at school so I'm pretty exhausted, haha!) But for future reference, just go to https://warriors-ocs.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user?action=edit to edit it! (PS. Don't worry about the "RE" thing! I have notifications set up through my email inbox, so I know when articles I follow get edited. You're perfectly fine with just replying on your own Talk Page, to be honest!!) 4 April, 2019 I would be too haha! Except I'm on break till' about the 14th or 15th of April. Also that's good! I'm used to usually just replying on my own talk page so the RE thing kinda confuses me sometimes! Also yeah, I remember it now! I'll definitely refer to it if theres any issues or if we decide to change the message again. , 01:12, 4 April 2019 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks so much! Every little one counts! ♔Leechshadow♔'' You should see me in a crown'' Unnamed #01 Are you going to be doing Marshpaw's charart anytime soon? Just wondering! I will be giving it a go soon. Her pelt is a bit complicated and I'm not good at torties so I'll just have to wing it haha I'd be up for doing it if it's too hard for you, Marsh! :D 16 April, 2019 If you want to, I love your torties! If you're redoing some linearts I'd probably wait for that if I was you! Was there a winner for that poll,I don't remember? There were 12 votes on getting new lineart, and 6 on not. Right now it's warrior or apprentice c': But, yeah, good idea, haha. 16 April, 2019 Re:Colored names Thank you so much for changing it! :D 23:23, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Protecting pages I think you should protect the character balnks, to prevent vandalism. 【talk】【talk】【talk】【talk】 09:41, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: protecting pages Ah ok! I tried to undo the vandalism from that user. I'm glad the page is protected since it's been vandalized several times now. 09:49, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism Hi there. Someone's added info to the page Basics about their OC. Sorry to disturb you. If you check the edit history of the article, you’ll see that they created the page originally, not us. I don’t know why they called it ‘Basics’, but they did, and I’m going to respect their choice. If it’s not edited for a few more months, I’ll rename the article and fix the format, but it stays for now. :) 29 April, 2019 Hey Marsh... Something's stuffed up with my Discord account and I can't access my servers or chats, so my bro let me use his account until I sort things out... sent you a friend request... :(. Discord needs me to verify my account before I can access it again, but it'll notify my mother. So... and also, for some reason Peak's account isn't allowed to join this Discord... so when you banned that Blizzard person they probably shared an IP with me, so now I can't rejoin... Sorry Marsh :( That's fine. I accepted Peak's (or your) request. We could unban them, and if they join back I don't think it will ban you. I'm sorry about that! Hopefully you'll get it sorted soon Fire. ;w;